fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
FusionFall Heroes
FusionFall Heroes is a spin-off game of FusionFall. The game was occasionally locked on the Cartoon Network website for standard user access for short periods of time before its official release. On 19 March 2013, Cartoon Network made an official announcement trailer for the game, confirming it's existence.(2013-03-19). COMING SOON: FUSIONFALL HEROES. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. The game will be released on March 25, 2013.(2013-03-23). FUSIONFALL HEROES LAUNCHING MARCH 25. Cartoon Network.com. Retrieved 2013-03-23. Story When Planet Fusion attacked the Cartoon Network universe, a legion of kids rose up to help defend the world. But what were your favorite Cartoon Network characters up to? It turns out they decided to fight the fusion monsters right at their source! When they weren't busy helping the resistance, Cartoon Network's greatest heroes formed small, co-op fireteams to assault the fusion spawning grounds. If they succeeded in their missions, they would strike a huge blow against Lord Fuse and his army of evil minions. Empowered by the rare element Dextronium, the heroes aim to destroy these monsters and take back their planet. Characters Characters can be unlocked by buying Eggs. The more expensive of an Egg that is purchased, the more likely one is to receive a rarer hero. In addition, if a hero or variation has already been received, the level of that particular hero will go up. :There are currently 11 main heroes revealed for the game, each with 6 variants. * Finn ** Baseball Finn ** Foster's Sword Finn ** Swashbuckler Finn ** Viking Finn ** Rex Sword Finn * Fionna * Princess Bubblegum * Dexter ** Goop Gear Dexter ** Fez Dexter ** Heatblast Dexter ** Steampunk Dexter * Mordecai ** Grim Mordecai ** Paddleball Mordecai ** Darkside Mordecai ** Val Hallen Mordecai ** Top Hat Mordecai * Rigby * Gumball ** Wizard Gumball ** Birthday Gumball ** Marzipan Gumball * Johnny Bravo * Fourarms ** Rex Hands Fourarms ** Pig Knuckle Fourarms ** Pom Pom Fourarms * Feedback * Mojo Jojo Enemies Each level contains 5 different kinds of monsters. Locations Gameplay Combat Play style is quite different from FusionFall. Instead of free-roam platforming, the game takes a top-down view, with only movement, standard attacks, and special attacks available. Every action can be done with left and right click, but the standard a, s, d, and w can optionally be used for movement as well. Instead of the player creating his or her own hero, one must select one of the available heroes to use in battle. There are 11 main heroes, each with 6 different variations, giving them different stats and special perks. Unlinke FusionFall, the game goes in rounds and waves, instead of an open world. From the menu, a solo or group match can be entered at any time, which randomly pairs your selected hero with other players if selected, and a random level. Hero Ranks and Player Level Heroes are able to have their stats boosted depending on their rank. The rank of any hero can be increased by purchasing that hero. Every purchase of a hero after it has already been received will raise its ranking by 1. It is possible to rank all heroes to level 20. The player level gradually increases as the player continues through the game, killing Fusions, getting good combos, and defeating boss monsters. As of right now, it is possible to achieve level 20. Levels There are currently 5 available levels for play in FusionFall Heroes, each loosely based on an area in FusionFall. Badges The game incorporates the badge achievement system used throughout CartoonNetwork.com. Eight badges can be unlocked by the player if various qualifications are completed in-game: * Eggschange Rate: * Fusion Slayer: * Invincible: * Hero in Training: * Combo Master: * Like a Boss: * Hero Collector: * The Big Cheese: Trivia * Fourarms, Mordecai, and Gumball's models are re-used from Cartoon Network's other game, Formula Cartoon. In turn, Formula Cartoon's model for Gumball uses his FusionFall Nano counterpart. * FusionFall Heroes features many unused monsters from FusionFall, like Neverest and Tire Titan. * FusionFall Heroes does not feature toon shading like its parent game. * Finn's appearance was updated for FusionFall Heroes to better match his FusionFall concept art. References External links Category:Games Category:Real world